


По пути на Дагоба

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Люк думает об отце.написано на Фандомную битву-2017





	По пути на Дагоба

«Я твой отец…»

Представление Люка об отце было когда-то таким обыденным. Пилот транспортника, который прижил где-то ребенка, привез его родне и вскоре погиб в случайной аварии, — таких историй, что песчинок в Дюнном море. В каждом космопорту хоть одну да расскажут. О матери Люк раньше и не думал. Она где-то жила, наверняка даже не на Татуине, родила его, Люка, всунула в руки отцу и отправилась заниматься своими делами. Одна из тех девиц, которые всегда путаются с пилотами, не о чем говорить.

Теперь Люк пытался представить женщину, которая родила сына от Дарта Вейдера.

Люк рассчитывал курс на Дагоба, выводил истребитель из ангара, а в сознании его все так же звучал глубокий низкий голос: «Нет. Я твой отец».

Люк кусал губы. Он перестал думать о том, почему Бен его обманул, перестал ужасаться и отрицать. Воображаемый голос Вейдера словно резонансом отзывался в его теле, вызывая нервную дрожь, но Люк был спокоен — или уверял себя в том, что спокоен. Он думал о матери.

Кто она? От простого пилота могла залететь любая девчонка в галактике, а вот от Дарта Вейдера… Лорд ситхов не бывает в кантинах и не снимает девочек на ночь. Если он с кем-то и спит, то, наверное, с аристократками или знаменитостями…

Как ребенок такой женщины мог оказаться в захолустье вроде Татуина?

Люк пытался вообразить, как старый Бен, беглец, скрывающийся от имперских властей, приходит к любовнице Дарта Вейдера и говорит — что? Сулит ребенку жизнь в пустыне? Войну против Империи?

Смешно и думать.

Но ведь не украл же его Бен.

А впрочем, ради своей цели Бен мог на и на такое пойти. Люк признал это без всякой обиды, просто как данность.

Но все равно думал о матери, лишившейся своего ребенка. Что с ней сталось? Жива ли она вообще?

И об отце думал.

«Дарт Вейдер предал и убил твоего отца…»

Строилась Империя, границы ее расширялись, велись сражения и подавлялись бунты. И все эти годы лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер, правая рука Императора, проводник его воли, искал своего ребенка — или оплакивал.

Трудно было себе такое представить.

Вейдера легко было ненавидеть и бояться, он воплощал в себе безликую грозную силу: никто не видел его лица, не знал, откуда он взялся, но все понимали, что он беспощаден и что победить его почти невозможно. Как уложить в голове, что этот грозный столп, опора Империи, был одновременно и страдающим отцом, потерявшим сына?

А может, из-за своих потерь он и стал таким? Двадцать лет не знать, жив твой ребенок или погиб. Неудивительно, что у Вейдера, как говорят, тяжелый характер.

«Я твой отец…»

Сначала Люка ужаснуло признание Вейдера, но теперь…

Искать своего сына или оплакивать, а потом вдруг найти — среди своих врагов. Это, наверное, все равно, что фермеру обнаружить: его давно потерянного ребенка воспитали тускены. Хуже не придумаешь, и ведь выхода никакого нет.

И ведь не злодей он из сказки, не сумасшедший маньяк, которому лишь бы убивать! Вейдеру нужен сын, которого он и видел-то, наверное, только младенцем. Но через двадцать лет, воспитанный другими людьми, этот сын Вейдеру все-таки нужен.

А сколько на свете фермеров, которые, узнав сына под тускенскими тряпками, выстрелили бы ему в лицо? Да и тускены, увидев своего потерянного ребенка в фермерском воспитаннике, тоже бы не колебались. Этот ребенок чужой, он враг, выращенный по образу и подобию врага, его уже не вернуть.

Вот и Вейдеру — не вернуть. Но он все равно пытается, тянет руку через пропасть…

Люк щелкнул тумблером, включая гиперскорость, звезды перед глазами слились в сияющие белые полосы. В нем словно что-то переломилось. Он не мог больше ненавидеть Вейдера и бояться не мог. Казалось, повернись время вспять, и на Беспине Люк протянул бы руку навстречу.


End file.
